Constant
by DannyFan66
Summary: N/CC with a little M/F One Shot. We could all use someone like this in our lives...always there, always doing just the right thing...always thinking of you first...


Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character of 'The Nanny'.

A/N: One shot about the kind of person we can all use in our lives…

**Constant**

"Good evening, Sheffield residence." Niles answered the phone as he checked his watch. "Speaking. Oh, hello, Jack. Thanks, I'll be right there." Niles hung up the phone, grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

A short time later Niles walked into the bar and found her sitting on the bar. There were three or four equally drunken men surrounding her, groping her it seemed to Niles. "There you are, Love." He called as he approached them. "CC, if I've told you once I've told you fifteen times, the children miss you when you stay away so late." This ran the men off rather quickly.

"Niles…" CC sing-songed. "I wondered when you'd get here." CC reached out for Niles to help her down from the bar, which he did. "I'm so glad that you came, I didn't like any of those guys." CC wrinkled her nose.

Niles helped CC into her coat and checked with Jack, the bartender, about her bill. Once it was settled, Niles helped CC out to the car and drove to her building. Once they arrived in the parking garage, Niles used his key to open the resident elevator and took CC up to her apartment. He unlocked the door, again using his key and carried her in. He carried her down the hall and put her to bed. After he was sure that she was sleeping and wouldn't need help getting to the bathroom, he went into the kitchen. He set her coffeemaker for the morning and mixed her his patent worthy hangover remedy and put it in the fridge just like always. Then he wrote her a short note and left the way he came.

The next morning CC arrived at the mansion as usual. "Hello, hello!"

"Good morning, Miss Babcock. How are you feeling this morning?" Niles asked her as genuinely as he could and took her coat.

CC sighed. "I'm fine, thank you, Niles. I got your note."

"Very good, Miss Babcock. Would you like some coffee in the office?" Niles asked.

CC waved over her head as she made her way to the office. "Yes, thank you, Niles."

"You're quite welcome, Love," Niles replied to the empty room.

* * *

A few nights later Max and CC were working late. Niles went into the office. "Will there be anything else, Sir?"

"I don't think so, Niles. CC do you need anything before Niles goes to bed?" Max looked up at CC who was stretched out on the loveseat reading through actor's contracts.

"Niles, could you get me a glass of white wine, please?" CC tried her best to be polite to Niles in front of Max, well not her best, but she tried.

Niles sighed. "Certainly, Miss Babcock, shall I bring the bottle or just a glass?"

"Bring the bottle, Niles. And bring a glass for me as well, please." Max answered for her.

"Very good, Sir." Niles left and returned shortly with the bottle and two glasses. "Shall I pour, Sir?"

Max looked up and saw that CC had fallen asleep on the sofa. He nodded in her direction. "Never mind, Niles, but can you get Miss Babcock up to her usual guest room?" Max shook his head. "I've got to stop keeping her here so late. It's not fair."

Niles easily lifted CC and carried her up the stairs to her usual room. He'd already prepared it for her. Niles was that good a butler. He knew when things were needed well before they were. He laid her in the bed, removed her shoes and covered her up. Put a glass of water on the nightstand and set the alarm for her usual time. Then he wrote her a note and left the room closing the door behind him.

He stepped into the hall just as Fran was coming up the back stairs. "Niles…oy…did Miss Babcock fall asleep on the loveseat again?" Niles nodded. "I'm gonna stop my girls night out with Val and stay home with Max. When I'm here he spends his evenings with me and doesn't keep poor CC working so late."

Niles smiled. "You need your night out with Val. Besides, that's what marriage is about. He needs to miss you." Niles started down the stairs.

"Niles…" Fran stopped him.

"Yes, Fran?" He turned.

"I think you like having CC here." Fran tossed off and turned to go to her room.

Niles sighed and continued down the stairs to his room. "More than you know, Fran."

* * *

"Sheffield residence, how may I…" Niles was cut off mid greeting. "What? Don't let her leave…I'm on my way." Niles barely grabbed his coat before he was out the door of the mansion.

He arrived at Jack's just as a man was 'escorting' CC out of the club. "Come on, Honey…I'll make sure you have a real good time."

Niles slowly approached them. "There you are, Love. The children and I were worried sick." Niles paused and waited. "Did you forget to take your medication again?"

CC looked up at Niles but not with the same eyes of simple drunkenness he'd become used to. Something was different. "Oh…Niles…hi…" CC slurred strangely. "This is Leo…he says he's takin' me home. I don't feel well." CC tried to shake loose the cloud around her thoughts.

"Thank you, Sir," Niles began. "For taking such good care of my wife, I was worried sick when she didn't return home."

The man scowled at Niles. "I don't care if she's your wife or not. I paid her tab and I'm takin' her with me."

"I don't think you are. I love that woman and I'll do whatever I must to ensure her safety." Niles stood firmly in front of the man blocking his path.

Just when Niles thought he was about to get his bits and pieces handed to him in a bag, Jack came out of the bar with a baseball bat in hand. "Let the man take his wife home, Leo, and don't come back or I'll call the cops."

The man, Leo, shoved CC into Niles' waiting arms and stormed off. Niles sighed with relief. "Thanks, Jack. I'll take care of CC's bill next time, ok?"

"Don't worry about the bill, Niles. Leo paid it." Jack winked and went back into the bar.

Niles looked at CC and helped her into the front seat of the town car. "CC, you've really got to stop this. I don't know why you drink, but it would be so much easier if you just did it at the mansion or your penthouse so I could keep a closer eye on you."

"Niles…do you really love me?" CC in a moment of lucidity asked with a slightly drunken slur.

Niles sighed heavily as he pulled the car away from the curb. "I do. God help me, CC, but I do. Not that you'll remember tomorrow."

Niles went through the usual routine of getting CC into bed, setting up her coffee maker, making her hangover remedy and leaving her a short note, but this time he sat with her for a while. Jack told him that he suspected Leo had put something in one of CC's drinks and Niles wanted to make sure she was really alright. He sat quietly in the chair next to her bed and watched. He was at the ready when she started to heave a little and managed to get her to the bathroom before she emptied her stomach. Niles knelt next to her and held her hair back out of her face, handed her a glass of water when she was through and gently wiped her face with a washcloth before he returned her to her bed. He sat for a moment in the chair and looked at her now sleeping peacefully. "I wish I knew why you do this to yourself, Love. Then maybe I could really help." Once Niles was certain she was resting peacefully he returned to the mansion.

The next morning CC arrived at the mansion as usual. "Hello, hello!"

"Good morning, Miss Babcock. How are you feeling this morning?" Niles asked her as genuinely as he could without showing his true concern and took her coat.

CC sighed. "I'm fine, thank you, Niles. I got your note."

"Very good, Miss Babcock. Would you like your coffee in the office?" Niles asked.

"Yes, thank you, Niles." CC answered and made her way to the office.

"You're quite welcome, Love," Niles whispered as she disappeared. Then he sighed. "I knew she wouldn't remember."

It had become a well established 'day after' routine for them.

* * *

Later that afternoon Max bellowed from the office. "Nnniiiiiiiiiiiles!"

Niles went into the office in his very best 'butler' mode. "Yes, Sir?"

Max stood from behind his desk. "Niles, Fran and I are going to the Hampton's this weekend so you may have the house to yourself. The children all have plans and will all be away this weekend as well."

"Thank you, Sir. Shall I pack for you and Mrs. Sheffield?" Niles asked.

"No, thank you, Niles, I believe Fran has taken care of that." Niles turned and caught a quick glimpse of CC who looked just a little lost. "CC…no work this weekend. You should do something fun."

"I don't know, Max. I have a lot of contracts I can go over…" CC wanted to scream. She just didn't know what to do with a whole weekend. Work or not she usually found an excuse to be at the mansion.

Fran walked into the kitchen just in time to hear the end of Niles' conversation. "Thank you, Barry. I'll owe you big next time you're out this way. Don't worry I think I can arrange it." Niles grinned. "Ok…bye."

Fran chose that moment to clear her throat. "Echemmm." Niles stiffened. "Ok, Niles, spill it. I know when you're scheming."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Fran." Niles tossed out and headed over to the sink just as the phone rang. Niles answered and spoke in his butler best. "Good afternoon, Sheffield residence, how may I help you?" Niles nodded. "Yes, Sir, I'll get Mr. Sheffield right away." Niles covered the phone. "Sorry, Fran…duty calls."

Fran followed Niles all the way to the office. "Mr. Sheffield, Barry Manilow is on the phone for you." He handed Max the phone.

"Barry! What can I do for you?" Max started. "Well, I can't, but can I send my business partner, CC Babcock. Sure I can do that, thank you for telling me. Alright, I'm glad you decided to do this. Ok, I'll talk to you again on Monday? Perfect. Good-bye, Barry."

"Oy…Barry Manilow?" Fran couldn't help but look at Niles. "What did he want, Max?"

"He's working on another musical and he is doing a chunk of it in his show in Vegas. He wanted me to come and have a look, but I told him I'd send CC." Max looked at CC.. "CC I hope that's alright?"

"Oh that's fine, Max. I can fly out tonight. I love Las Vegas." CC stood from the love seat.

"I'm sending Niles with you, CC. Barry said there have been a rash of attacks on women traveling alone and I'm not going to take any chances." Max added.

"Sir, you gave me the weekend off." Niles protested.

Max looked up at him. "Niles, I can't send CC alone, I won't risk it. You're the only person I trust. I'll make it up to you, Old man, I promise."

"Well, I don't know how." Niles grumbled.

"Will a two bedroom penthouse suite at the Tangiers with $1500.00 in spending money do it?" Max asked and winked at Fran.

Niles blinked a few time. "Uhm…yeah."

"Good, Barry asked if the suite would do. I think it should be more than enough room for you and CC." Max chuckled.

CC looked at Max. "Wait, you want me to share a room with Hazel?"

"No, CC. I expect you to graciously accept the suite that Barry has offered for you and Niles to share. It had two separate bedrooms. You'll be just fine." Max went back to his paperwork which signaled they were finished.

"I suppose I'd better go and pack then. Niles, I'll hire a car and be back here to pick you up in an hour, can you be ready?" CC asked politely as warranted.

"Yes, Miss Babcock. I'll be ready in an hour." Niles looked between Fran and CC noticing the odd grins that both of the women wore.

CC turned and left and Niles started for his room so he could change and pack. Fran was hot on his heels. "Niles…don't even try it…you are going to tell me…"

"Fran," Niles stopped just outside his room. "I have no idea what you mean, but I don't have time to talk about it, Miss Babcock is going to be back in an hour to pick me up for the airport and I have to shower, change and pack."

Fran stood with her hands firmly on her hips. "Ok, you answer one question and I'll leave you alone."

"Fine…one question." Niles smirked and waited.

Fran sighed and thought for a minute. "Did you manage to get yourself and CC a trip to Las Vegas for some reason other than wooing Barry Manilow's new musical to Sheffield-Babcock Productions?"

Niles' jaw dropped. In all the years he'd known Fran he couldn't remember her coming up with such a complete and compound sentence, let alone in question form. Then he smiled. "Yes." He turned and opened the door to his room.

"Well…why?" Fran followed up.

Niles raised his eyebrow. "I said one question, Fran. I must get ready." Niles closed the door in the face of his dear friend and whispered to himself, "I wish I could tell you, Fran…I really do."

* * *

The trip to Las Vegas was a huge success. The suite was wonderful and did allow CC the privacy away from 'the help' that she wanted. Niles and CC enjoyed Barry's show very much and CC talked him into calling Max the minute the show was ready to come to New York. Barry made his promise to do just that.

They hadn't been back from Vegas two days and another call came into the mansion. "Sheffield residence, how may I help you?" Niles grinned. "I'm on my way, Jack."

Niles pulled up in front of the bar and headed inside. CC wasn't surrounded by drunken men as was the norm. Nor was she being groped by some Neanderthal as was also a common occurrence. This time, CC was just sitting at the end of the bar very drunk at least from the look of her, and sad. Niles nodded at Jack and tossed his credit card onto the bar for Jack to take care of the bill.

"Well, My Love. Are you ready to head home?" Niles asked CC who wouldn't meet his gaze. When she didn't answer, he continued. "Why are you sitting here all alone?" Still she paid him no attention. "CC, please, say something."

"Thank you for coming, Niles. I knew you would." CC still didn't meet his gaze but at least she spoke to him.

"That's my girl. Come on, let's get you home." Jack handed Niles his credit card and said his good-byes.

Niles helped CC into the town car and their ritual continued as usual. He got CC carefully tucked into her bed, set her coffee maker for the morning, made her 'remedy', put it in the fridge and wrote his usual note. It wasn't until he went back in to check on her that he heard her crying softly. It broke his heart.

"CC?" He whispered as he approached the bedside. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed an errant lock of blonde hair away from her face and saw the stray tear slip down her cheek. Her eyes were closed and he couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not. "CC, Love, what's wrong?" She didn't answer. "My poor, Love. What is it that makes you so sad?" Niles couldn't help himself and leaned down and placed a soft chaste kiss on her sleeping lips. He looked at her for a few moments more and when she seemed to be sleeping peacefully he stood up, sighed and left for the mansion.

The next morning CC arrived at the mansion as usual. "Hello, hello!"

"Good morning, Miss Babcock. How are you feeling this morning?" Niles asked her watching closely and took her coat.

CC sighed. "I'm fine, thank you, Niles. I got your note."

"Very good, Miss Babcock. Shall I bring your coffee into the office?" Niles asked.

CC nodded as she made her way to the office. "Yes, thank you, Niles."

"You're quite welcome, Love," Niles replied softly to her back. "Well, at least she seems better today."

"Who seems better, Niles?" Fran asked as she came down the front stairs.

"Uhm…Miss Babcock seemed out of sorts last evening when she left. I just noticed she seems back to normal, at least, normal for her." Niles followed up quickly with a little barb for Fran's benefit.

Fran gave him the 'Fine Evil Eye' she had mastered since becoming a Nanny. "You are so full of…"

"Fran!" Max called from the office.

"I believe Mr. Sheffield is calling you, Mrs. Sheffield." Niles smirked. "I'd better see to the coffee."

* * *

A week later it was a night that would suddenly break their usual routine. The phone rang almost as expected. "Sheffield residence, how…" Niles face when white. "I'm on my way."

Niles rushed out of the mansion and isn't exactly sure how he got to the hospital so fast, but he managed. "CC Babcock!" He practically shouted at the nurse sitting behind the desk.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked as standard procedure.

Niles didn't take time to think. "Yes…I'm her husband."

"Her records don't say anything about a husband." The nurse frowned at him.

Niles tried to be calm. "I don't care about what her records say. Where is my wife?"

Just then an ER doctor approached them. "Is there a problem here, Florence?" He asked the nurse.

"This man claims to be the husband of a patient." The nurse, Florence, told the doctor and handed him a chart.

The doctor introduced himself to Niles. "I'm Doctor Peterson, who is this patient?"

"CC Babcock. She still uses her maiden name. We haven't been married that long. Please, where is she?" Niles asked trying to keep some appearance of calm.

Florence handed him the chart. "Well, Sir. It would seem that her listed next of kin signed her out and had her transferred." The doctor looked at the chart.

"Which next of kin? And where was she taken?" Niles asked.

The doctor checked the chart again. "Her brother signed her out and I can't tell you where she was transferred unless you can prove you're her husband. Can you prove you're her husband?"

"I don't carry my marriage license in my pocket, doctor." Niles groaned. "Is there a new treating physician listed?" The doctor nodded. "Well? Can you tell me who that is?" Sadly the doctor sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Really I am." The doctor started off, and then turned around. "Go and get your marriage license and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Niles looked at the doctor and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Doctor." Niles left the hospital.

* * *

Niles walked around the mansion like a zombie. Even Fran couldn't shake him out of it. It had been a week since the incident that took him to the hospital. He didn't know what to do. There had been no news of CC. Even Max hadn't heard a word since BB called to say CC was 'under medical care'.

"Hey, Niles." Fran came into the kitchen. "Max is taking us all out for a big fancy dinner. So, go change your clothes and meet us in the foyer in an hour."

Niles looked up. Fran noticed the blue of his eyes was cloudier somehow. "No thank you, Mrs. Sheffield. I think I'll just stay in and have a sandwich or something." Niles turned and went up to his room. His answering machine was blinking. "I suppose I missed an ever important call from the Butler's Association or my recipe club." Niles sighed and hit the button. The voice was familiar but hushed.

"Niles…this is Dr. Bort. I found CC. She's at the Listman Sanitorium in Newark, New Jersey. I may lose my license, but I refuse to let this happen. Get here, as soon as you can." Dr. Bort's voice was calm but insistent.

Niles was down the back stairs and in a cab faster than even he thought possible. The ride wasn't as long as he thought it would be. He tried not to run into the building and hoped that the staff wouldn't hear his heart pounding in his chest. "I'm here to see Dr. Bort. She called and told me to come right away for CC Babcock."

The nurse nodded. "Yes, Sir. I'm Carrie, Dr. Bort told me to expect you. She's right this way. When Ms. Babcock first asked for you, we didn't know where to find you."

Niles frowned. "Everyone knows where to find me."

"Dr. Bort..." Carrie showed Niles into the room where Dr. Bort and Noel Babcock were waiting.

"What's going on, Dr. Bort?" Niles asked. "Where's CC? Noel, how could you put her here?"

"It was Mother, Niles. Please, let the doctor explain." Noel was quite apologetic.

Dr. Bort directed Niles to a chair. "Niles…do you have any idea why CC drinks like she does?"

Niles sighed and shook his head. "No, Dr. Bort. I've just made sure that I'm always available to when she does. I was a little late this time and the bartender on call wasn't aware of my arrangement."

"She drinks because she knows you'll come and get her. It's the only time she can say certain things to you or that you can say certain things to her." Dr. Bort explained softly hoping it didn't make him feel guiltier.

Noel decided to speak. "Niles…my mother was harder on CC than on DD and I put together. I was the only son and DD was the baby. CC used to be a completely different person. She used to play with the servants children, loved them. CC never cared about status or position. BB made it her mission to beat that out of her. Literally."

Niles cringed from this news. "Are you telling me…CC was…abused?"

"It came out under hypnosis, just this morning. I shouldn't be telling you this, Niles. But when BB was called out of the country she gave Noel medical power of attorney and he insisted." Dr. Bort touched Niles' arm.

Noel looked at him. "Niles…CC loves you. She has for years. She confessed it to me quite some time ago and swore me to secrecy, to protect you from our mother. That's when the drinking really became a problem."

"Noel, you have medical power of attorney?" Noel nodded. "Can you sign it over to me?"

Noel shook his head. "No, Mother doesn't really trust me either, Niles. There was a stipulation that if I need to sign it over it must be to DD or our cousin GG."

Noel explained. "I've given Dr. Bort control of her medical treatment and she's taken her off the meds, it's just a matter of time before CC comes out of it. The staff doctor has already called mother and she's on the Concord as we speak.

Niles looked at Dr. Bort. "What has to happen for CC to be released, Dr. Bort?"

"Three doctors have to sign off on her condition. Or she can be released into the custody of her husband." Dr. Bort shrugged. "That's another thing, after they first admitted her, CC kept telling them to call her husband."

Niles smiled at Noel and Dr. Bort. "Let BB come. I'm going to go sit with CC." Niles stood. "Dr. Bort, get the paperwork ready to release CC into the care of her husband."

Noel leapt out of his chair. "CC's married?"

Dr. Bort stood as well. "Niles…who is CC's husband?"

"That would be me." Niles opened the door to the room. "Wait, I imagine that BB won't be satisfied without proof. Here's a copy of our marriage license. I'd have come for her earlier, but I had to wait for that to arrive from Nevada. Now, I'll be with my wife if you need me." Niles left the room and found Carrie passing in the hall. Carrie, can you take me to CC's room?"

Carrie nodded and showed him into the small room. CC was in a standard twin bed. The room was pleasant enough. There was a small dresser and a night stand with a little lamp. There was also a small closet opposite the door that had only a few of CC's more casual items in it. She was sleeping when Carrie took him into the room that was barely ten feet from the nurse's station. "She was being sedated, but they've stopped her meds so she should be waking up soon."

"Carrie, could you please call my attorney? I need him here right away. Here's his card. Just tell him that Niles told you to call." Niles handed her the business card.

"Sure thing, Mr…" Carrie just realized she didn't know what to call him. Niles just didn't seem appropriate.

"Brightmore, Niles Brightmore." Niles told the young woman the name he'd kept from practically everyone he's ever met.

"Should I change CC's records? We still have her listed as Babcock." Carrie asked politely.

Niles shook his head. "For now let's just leave them as they are." Niles pulled up the only chair in the room and sat next to CC. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "I'm here now, Love. I'll take care of everything."

He was still sitting by her side when all hell broke loose. He heard the voice all the way back in CC's room. "Her husband! She's not married you idiot. I'll see that this is taken care of immediately and you lose your job!"

BB Babcock strode back to CC's room. "You! Get out of here you, Servant. I'll see to my daughter's care."

"I'm afraid that's not going to be necessary any longer, Mrs. Babcock." Niles didn't even bother to stand.

"Noel," BB barked bringing Noel into the room. "Call security and have this…this servant removed."

"I can't do that Mother." Noel winked at Niles and left without another word.

"Noel! Noel!" BB called to him again.

"Mother, would you please shut up." CC's voice was weak and slightly raspy. She started to pull herself up a little and Niles jumped up and helped her. When she was settled he helped her to take a few sips of water. "Thanks, Niles."

BB stood and stared at CC in shock. "What did you say to me?"

"Niles has every right to be here." CC said softly as her voice was still very dry. Niles handed her the cup of water.

BB's eyes narrowed. "He's got no rights. He's a servant. I'm BB Babcock and I'm your mother."

"He's Niles Brightmore, and he's my husband." CC managed to get out with a little more force. Niles jaw dropped in shock.

That's when the staff doctor came in. "BB, what's going on here I can hear you all the way down the hall."

"This…servant refuses to leave. I want him removed and I want CC's medication started again. She's delirious; she thinks she married to the servant." BB barked at the doctor.

Niles stood. "No. No more medications. As soon as CC's strong enough I'm taking her home."

"You can't do that." BB seethed.

Niles grinned and raised that eyebrow of his. "Oh but I can. I have her release papers right here already sighed. You see, Mrs. Babcock, CC is married to the servant."

Niles handed the papers to the staff doctor. "He's right, BB. They're signed by Dr. Sorenson. He's the chief of staff here." The doctor read the papers. "It's an unconditional release of patient Chastity Claire Babcock into the care of her husband, Niles Andrew Brightmore. They've included a photo copy of their marriage license."

"Let me see that." BB barked and Niles helped CC to stand.

"Are you sure you're strong enough?" Niles looked at CC and questioned her with his eyes.

CC smiled as if to say later Butler Boy. "Niles, Honey, could you get me something to wear and help me get dressed please?"

"Certainly, Love. Anything special you'd like to wear home?" Niles smiled

CC laughed lightly. "Just grab the black and white jogging suit." BB and the doctor were still grumbling when Niles walked CC into the adjoining bathroom to help her dress for the trip back to New York.

In the bathroom the façade fell for a moment. "How long have you known?" Niles asked her.

CC looked suddenly sad. "I've known since it happened, Niles. Did you really think I could get so drunk that I'd forget marrying…"

"…the servant?" Niles hurt was visible in his face.

CC's head whipped around to look at him. There was no anger in her eyes…just sincerity. "No! …the man I love."

"I don't understand, CC. If you knew why did you act like you couldn't remember?" CC turned away from him and Niles helped her take off the hospital gown.

CC put on her bra and then he helped her slip on the jacket of the jogging suit. "Because after the…wedding you took me up to the suite and put me in my room, in my bed and then…you left."

"I'm sorry, CC. Wait…did you call me the man you love?" CC nodded slowly and turned away. Niles turned her to face him and cupped her face in his hand. He could see the pain he'd caused. "I thought you were drunk. I didn't want it to be that way. I didn't want to take advantage of you."

CC sat on the little bench in the bathroom and slipped her legs into the jogging pants. "Thinking I was drunk didn't stop you from marrying me. Why didn't you tell me when you thought I'd forgotten?"

"I was afraid you'd be angry and have it annulled." Niles confessed. "I wanted to be married to you for you, because I love you. But if I had to be married to you and keep it a secret, even from you, I would to keep you safe."

"You'd have stayed married to me in secret, in name only, just to keep me safe?" CC was astonished. "But…why? Safe from what?"

Niles sat on the edge of the tub and took her hands in his. "This isn't the place I imagined having this talk. But, here goes. CC, I've loved you for longer than I can remember. Every time you'd leave the mansion to go out, alone or on a date, it didn't matter, I would worry myself sick. I even followed you a few times. When I realized you always went to Jack's I made a special arrangement with him. No matter what happened, he'd call me. I'd come and take you home. You know the routine as well as I do." CC nodded although he didn't see it, his eyes were focused on their hands.

"Well, then there was that time with Leo, the story about the husband and kids worrying didn't faze him. So I tossed in the bit about you forgetting your meds. He still didn't care. When I was about to have the pulp beaten out of me, Jack came out of the bar with a baseball bat and Leo finally left." Niles put CC's shoes next to her feet and she slipped them on.

"That scared the hell out of me. I wasn't anything but Niles the butler. If he'd really kicked my butt and done God knows what to you I couldn't even see you in the hospital. Next of kin…that's who they call at the hospital and we see how well that worked out." Niles kept his eyes on their joined hands. "I couldn't even stop BB from putting you in here. All because I couldn't prove I was your husband. You can get married at a moment's notice in Las Vegas, but the red tape of getting your license still goes through the government. The copy I called and requested by special courier arrived today. Here I am." CC fell to the floor in front of him and he panicked a little. "Honey! Are you alright?"

CC looked up into his misting deep blue eyes. "Oh, Niles. I don't remember a time when I didn't love you. All those nights at Jacks, I was never quite as drunk as I let on. I just wanted you to come and get me. I wanted to hear you call me 'Love'. I wanted to be able to put my arms around you and feel you hold me and to have you take care of me. It seemed like the only way I could…get away with it."

"I spoke with Dr. Bort. She explained about the…hypnosis. Noel made her tell me. He figured that's where all the trouble started. I'm sorry for what she did to you, CC. I'll never let BB near you again." Niles stood and lifted CC to her feet. "I love you."

CC took his face in her hands and kissed him. "Take me home, Niles."

"Which home, Love? Yours or…Max's." Niles asked sheepishly.

CC smiled. "For now, let's go to the penthouse. That way we don't have to worry about disturbing Max, Fran or the children." CC winked at him.

Niles offered CC his arm and they left the bathroom to find BB and the doctor still going over the paperwork. "Good-bye, BB." CC tossed off as Niles and CC finally left the room.

"Wait here a moment, Love." Niles started and left CC standing next to Carrie as he went back into the room. "Mrs. Babcock, if you ever try to come near my wife again, I'll have you arrested. I've had my attorney begin the paperwork to take out a restraining order. I wouldn't violate it if I were you." Without another word Niles left the room and took CC out to the car.

When Niles got CC into the car she turned to face him. "Niles have you told anyone about…us?"

"No…I thought I should tell you we were married before I shared it with anyone else." Niles chuckled.

CC looked at him. "So what are we going to tell people?"

Niles smiled at his wife. I have an idea, but you'll have to go along with me."

"I'll go with you anywhere." CC slid a little closer to him.

Niles parked in the garage below CC's building and used his key to open the resident elevator and took CC up to her apartment. Then he walked her to the door of her penthouse. Niles unlocked the door, using his key and carried her in. He carried her down the hall and put her to bed. This is where the routine changed…forever. Niles stripped down to his boxers and undershirt and slipped into bed next to his wife.

"Niles…" CC moved close to him. "I love you."

Niles kissed her lightly. "I love you, too. Now I think we both can use some sleep. I haven't slept in a week. Did I tell you my wife was missing?"

"Good night, Mr...Niles...what's my last name now?" CC whispered and pulled Niles' arm over her middle.

Niles swallowed. "Brightmore."

"Good night, Mr. Brightmore." CC sighed softly.

"Good night, Mrs. Brightmore." Niles pulled CC's back tight against his chest.

* * *

The next morning Niles' plan went into effect. They entered the mansion together very early in the morning. "Love, you'd better head to the office. The family will be up any minute looking for breakfast."

CC kissed him softly. "Alright, are you sure this will work, Niles?"

"What difference does it make?" Niles offered his lopsided grin and made her heard flutter. "Either way by the end of the day, they'll know everything they need to."

CC frowned a little. "Will we ever tell them everything?"

"Maybe someday, if you really want to, but I don't think it's necessary." Niles kissed her softly. "Now go, before they catch us."

They day continued like any other day. CC called Niles Hazel and he accused her of being a witch. He called her a cow and she stabbed him in the rear with her diamond stick pin. For all intents and purposes they appeared just like always. CC told Max that she'd had pneumonia and needed to be in quarantine, he never suspected anything.

Fran was harder to convince. "Niles, what did CC tell you about where she's been for a week?"

"She just said that she'd been quarantined. I'm surprised it took this long for someone to try it." Niles tried to sound 'normal'.

Fran tossed him the 'Fine Evil Eye'. "Niles…I know there is more here than meets the eye and I'm gonna fine out what it is."

"I have no idea what you're suggesting, Fran." Niles busied himself with the afternoon tea.

CC strode into the kitchen. "Belvedere, where's the tea?"

"China, grab your broom and beat the traffic." Niles threw out.

"Ha, ha. You're losin' your touch, Niles." CC looked at him almost softly.

Niles grunted. "You'll never know."

Fran frowned at this new level of odd coming from Niles and CC. "Uhm…are you two ok? Ya seem a little…off your games today." Fran looked between the two.

"Sorry, Fran," CC started. "I'm still recovering from the medication they had me on at the hospital."

Fran took a new stance. "Geez, CC. I'm sorry, I forgot all about that. How ya feelin'?"

"I'm just fine, Fran. I've never been happier…uh…better." CC tried to catch herself. "I decided that to celebrate my recovery I'm taking everyone to dinner at the Rainbow Room. You too Benson, so you'd better raid Max's closet and grab a nice suit."

Niles made a face but decided not to attempt a barb less he miss the mark and give too much away to Fran. CC and Fran just turned and stared at the silent Niles. "What?" He finally asked.

"You don't have anything to say to that?" Fran asked him.

Niles swallowed. "She's been sick, Fran…I thought I'd let her have that one."

Fran just nodded. "Well, thanks CC, I think dinner at the Rainbow Room would be lovely. Just the four of us…it's been a long time."

"Oh, no…I want the children there too. Maggie and Michael, Brighton can bring Karen and Gracie can invite that nice boy she's been seeing…Peter? Paul? What was his name?" CC looked at Fran and Niles who were a little in shock.

"Alan." Fran answered.

CC shrugged, "Well, I can't get all the names right at the same time can I?" Then she turned and tossed out. "The reservations are for seven so make sure everything is ready!" CC gave the clue to Niles that hopefully was completely lost on Fran.

"Well, Niles. I guess I'd better call the kids and let them know that Aunt CC has finally lost her mind completely." Fran turned to leave the kitchen.

Niles took off his apron and thought. _"Oh, my friend, you have no idea." _"Mrs. Sheffield, I have to run to the market and grab a few things. Is there anything you need?"

"Hey, Niles, I can always use a little Ben and Jerry's." Fran left the kitchen.

Niles left the kitchen, grabbed his coat and headed out of the mansion. He returned a short time later. When he came in the back door to the kitchen he found CC standing at the counter having a yogurt. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and put the bags down on the counter. "Hello, Love." He said softly.

"Hey, Benson…where've you been?" CC winked.

Niles shook his head and removed his coat. "Where does it look like, Einstein? I went to the grocery store." He leaned in and whispered. "Is everything ready for tonight?"

"Yep! Are you going to change your mind?" CC asked quietly.

Niles eyes darkened slightly. "Never. Not like it would matter, remember?"

Just then they could hear Max and Fran chatting as they approached the kitchen. "Fran, I don't know what you mean…I haven't noticed…" Max stopped talking as soon as he and Fran stepped into the kitchen and saw the sight before them.

Niles was pointing the vegetable sprayer at CC and had his other on the faucet. While CC was holding a spoonful of yogurt poised to fling at Niles. "Don't you dare, Hazel." CC snapped.

"Or what? I can wipe off a little yogurt; I'll do you just like Dorothy did your cousin." Niles tossed back.

Max sighed. "That's enough! The two of you have gone absolutely nuts. I want all this bickering to stop. I've put up with it for years and I've had enough. Work it out now and if I don't see some marked improvement by CC's dinner tonight there will be hell to pay!" Max turned and nearly banged into Fran who ran out after him.

Niles and CC nearly collapsed in an attempt to contain their laughter. "That couldn't have gone better if it had been scripted." CC whispered to him.

"I love you." Niles offered her. "I'd better get the rest of these groceries put away and you'd better get back in the office."

CC leaned in and kissed him lightly. "I love you, Niles. This is going to be great!"

That night everyone was gathered in the small private dining room CC had requested at the Rainbow Room. Dinner had been pleasant so far, no insults or barbs or name calling. Fran was downright scared. "Max, if they don't toss an insult soon, one of them is going to explode."

"Fran, Darling. I think they are going to be just fine. Look at how attentive Niles is being. He's even asked her to dance." Niles and CC stepped away from the table and started dancing to the music that was piped in from the main dining room.

"It's almost time, Love. Are you ready?" Niles asked her.

CC smiled. "Oh, yeah. He should be here shortly. Shall we start now or wait until we see the whites of his eyes?"

"Let 'er rip, Mrs. Brightmore." Niles waggled his eyebrows.

CC whispered. "I love you, Niles."

"Love you, too." Niles winked as his back was to the assembled family.

CC stepped back from Niles. "How dare you! I don't know who you think you are, but I won't take that from a servant!" All eyes from the table were upon them now.

"A servant…that's right. And I've served you well over the years, haven't I!" Niles barked back. Fran sat in shock and didn't know what to do.

CC narrowed her eyes. "So help me, Niles. You'd better take it back. I won't let you get away with that."

"What are you going to do, Witch, put a curse on me? What could be worse than having to see you every day?" Niles winked at her again, his face still unseen by the group. Max and Fran both sat frozen in shock.

"I told you they would explode." Fran managed to whisper to Max.

Quietly through gritted teeth CC complained. "That's not fair." Then loudly she nearly yelled. "I swear, Niles. I'll see that Max fires you for this."

"I've been with Max since we were children. He loves me, the children love me, and Fran loves me! Can you say that?" Niles was setting her up for the kill.

CC stood back a bit and paused before calmly continuing their 'play'. "No, I don't suppose I can. But I think you left someone off that list."

Niles grinned and barked his next 'line'. "Who!"

"Me, Niles…I love you." CC said genuinely.

Niles moved in now for the big close and practically shouted. "Well that's just perfect, Babcock…" Then pulling CC into his arms he added. "…because I love you, too." Niles kissed CC there for the entire family to gawk at in sheer shock.

When they broke the kiss, CC looked into his eyes. "Well, Hazel, what do we do now?"

"Now? Now, Babs, we get married." Unbeknownst even to CC, Niles had bought the most beautiful diamond ring and matching wedding bands. He'd even managed to have them engraved. So when he dropped to his knee and whipped out the ring CC's shock was genuine. "So…will you marry me, Babs?"

CC pulled Niles back to his feet with tears filling her eyes. "Yes…Niles…I'll marry you." Niles slipped the diamond onto her finger and they embraced. "Again." CC whispered only for Niles.

That's when the other guest arrived. "Father Mac!" Niles called from his place next to CC.

"Niles, my boy, so glad you asked me to officiate your wedding. Are you ready?" The large and jovial man asked.

"Yes, Sir." Niles answered. "Max will you be my best man?" Niles turned to the still frozen Max.

"I…I…I…I…I uh…yes…I'd be honored." Max's reaction brought a welcomed laugh from the group.

CC turned to Fran. "Fran…would you be my matron of…"

CC didn't even get to finish before Fran called, "Yes!" Fran grabbed the flowers from the table and handed them to CC. "Every bride needs flowers."

They stood together and Father Michael McLaughlin did a quick service marrying Niles and CC…again. They had told Father Mac all about their 'original ceremony' so he knew his job was to make a good show of it for their friends.

After Niles and CC were married…at the Rainbow Room, Max asked them if they planned on living at the penthouse or the mansion. "Well, Max," CC started. "The penthouse is too far away for Niles to travel in the mornings and I don't think you want us underfoot here at the mansion. So…"

"We bought the place next door." Niles finished for her.

Fran looked amazed. "You bought Roger's place? I didn't know he was selling."

"Not Roger's place, Fran." Niles corrected. "We bought the Mitchell's place. Ever since Jared left for college they've wanted something smaller. So…CC sold them the penthouse and we bought their house."

"House!" Gracie laughed. "It's nearly as big as the mansion."

Fran frowned. "Really?"

"Well, nearly." Niles answered sheepishly.

Fran smiled at her friends. "I'm so happy for you both. But…when did all this happen? This morning you were at each other's throats."

"Max said we had to be nice to each other…what better way than to get married?" CC offered. "It's been a long time coming, Fran… Let's just leave it at that for now, ok?"

Fran looked at both of them. "Are ya's happy? Really happy?"

Niles wrapped CC in his arms. "Yes, Fran…deliriously happy."

Fran looked at CC. "Me, too, Fran."

"Then that's all I need to know." Fran hugged them both. "For now, cause there's no way I'm not getting' the whole story on this one." They all laughed together and celebrated the love that's been one thing if nothing else…constant.


End file.
